Blind Justice
Synopsis Romance is on the horizon for Sgt. Craddock, PC Bellamy tries to solve his financial problems at the casino, and Vernon attempts to fix Lord Ashfordly's Bentley. Full Summary Sergeant Craddock attends dancing classes to keep up his dancing skills. He also has something of a soft spot for the dancing teacher Susan Finlay. That friendship is put to the test when her son Richard drives through Aidensfield like a regular Jackie Stewart and refuses to stop when the police want to give him a speeding ticket. Craddock lets him off with a warning, but the following night a little boy is run down by a hit-and-run driver, who may very well be Richard driving in her car. Lord Ashfordly is forced off the road by Richard's reckless driving. The petrol tank of his Bentley gets punctured in the incident and he takes it to Bernie's garage. But Bernie is out of town for a few days and Vernon becomes an instant expert on Bentleys when his lordship needs his car back badly. Cast * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Caroline Payne as Susan Finlay * Mark Jordon as Phil Bellamy * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Richard Roach as Richard Finlay * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Eugine Levine as DJ * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Nicholas Fry as James Green * Lyn Roden as Pearl * Robert Pollard as Nicholas Fenwick * James Masters as Jim Fenwick * Mary Pickin as Sally Fenwick * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Esther Ruth Elliot as Miranda * John Oxendale as Haynes * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator * Nick Hobbs as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:BlindJustice1.png|Raymond takes dance class File:BlindJustice2.png|Raymond ask Susan to go the the Police Dance File:BlindJustice3.png|Phil and Gina talk about taking turns on treating each other File:BlindJustice4.png|Lord Ashfordly gets run off the roads File:BlindJustice5.png|As a result, his lordship's Rolls Royce sprung a leak File:BlindJustice6.png|Alf signals Mike for the over speeding Morris File:BlindJustice7.png|Lord Ashfordly's car runs out of petrol File:BlindJustice8.png|Mike catches up File:BlindJustice10.png|Bernie prepares his leave File:BlindJustice12.png|Vernon agrees to fix his lordship's car File:BlindJustice13.png|Susan comes in to pick up her son File:BlindJustice15.png|Craddock announces about an eye testing next day File:BlindJustice16.png|David tells Vernon that Bernie won't be back to fix the car File:BlindJustice17.png|Raymond and Susan dance elegantly File:BlindJustice18.png|Alf takes Phil to the casino File:BlindJustice19.png|Raymond takes Susan home File:BlindJustice20.png|Blaketon bumps into Nicholas File:BlindJustice21.png|Nicholas gets blinded by the headlights File:BlindJustice22.png|Nicholas gets hit by the car File:BlindJustice23.png|Nicholas lies unconscious File:BlindJustice24.png|The speeding Anglia gets Blaketon worried File:BlindJustice25.png|Nicholas is taken into hospital File:BlindJustice26.png|The Anglia was brought into Bernie's Garage File:BlindJustice27.png|Craddock was shocked to hear it was Susan's Ford Anglia File:BlindJustice28.png|Vernon comes back with the new Rolls Royce tank File:BlindJustice29.png|Vernon horrified to the Rolls Royce's disassembled engine File:BlindJustice30.png|The police questions Susan's whereabouts File:BlindJustice31.png|Phil deals with his landlord File:BlindJustice32.png|Dr Tricia Summerbee pops in as the substitute File:BlindJustice33.png|The police question Richard even further File:BlindJustice34.png|Alf having his eyes checked File:BlindJustice35.png|Phil has another go in the Casino File:BlindJustice36.png|Phil wins luck in his first try File:BlindJustice38.png|Susan was unhappy with the police's action File:BlindJustice39.png|Lord Ashfordly pops in and pays Vernon for the repairs File:BlindJustice40.png|Unbeknownst to the two, they forgot to install the Jubilee clip File:BlindJustice41.png|Richard's trial File:BlindJustice42.png|Phil buys Gina a bracelet with casino money File:BlindJustice43.png|Jackie makes her assumptions and conclusions File:BlindJustice44.png|Mike gives the bad news File:BlindJustice45.png|Oscar sees James Green at Susan's house File:BlindJustice46.png|Alf begs Summerbee if he could get an eye retest File:BlindJustice47.png|Oscar's suspicions leads him to tell to HQ File:BlindJustice61.png|Lord Ashfordly and his niece on their way to her wedding File:BlindJustice48.png|His Lordship's car overheats File:BlindJustice49.png|Mike realizes that Richard will be working under James Green File:BlindJustice50.png|Bernie comes to the rescue File:BlindJustice51.png|The trio finally arrives at Miranda's wedding File:BlindJustice52.png|Bellamy looses his luck File:BlindJustice54.png|Alf gives Haynes a small warning File:BlindJustice55.png|Susan admits to the truth File:BlindJustice56.png|Bernie shows Vernon the missing part File:BlindJustice57.png|Vernon gives back the money Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes